This invention relates to furniture of the type which is convertible from a seating configuration to a sleeping configuration.
In the past, there have been many types of furniture pieces which are convertible from sleeping to seating configurations. Presently, most articles of furniture of this nature utilize foldout mechanisms which are mounted interiorly on the sides of a sofa frame, and a foldable deck is supported on the mechanism. Two mechanisms are required for each piece of furniture. These mechanisms are relatively complicated and mirror image left and right units are required.
A less complicated earlier type of furniture piece is the jackknife-type sofa bed in which the back is attached to the seat frame by a lockable hinge.
Another type of sofa bed, disclosed in Rogers, Jr. et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,747 of April 25, 1972, utilizes a linkage which is mounted on a stationary wooden base. The linkage moves a seat upwardly and forwardly while the back translates in a forward direction as it moves from an upstanding seating position to a horizontal sleeping position.
The present invention is believed to represent an improvement to the prior art of the type described above. In contrast to the jackknife-type sofa beds, this invention provides a relatively wide sleep surface, even in situations where the sofa or chair has a relatively low back.
The invention also makes it possible to construct a less complicated piece of furniture, as the mechanisms do not have to be attached to a frame. The mechanisms are self-supporting and they are capable of being mounted at locations which are inboard from the ends of the furniture piece, thereby providing for better support and better appearance in many cases.
The invention also is advantageous in the respect that the mechanism is less complicated than those used in foldout units. Fewer parts are utilized, and it is not necessary to provide left and right units which are mirror images of each other.
The invention also offers considerable versatility to the furniture designer and manufacturer. It may be used with wooden or metal frames, it can be used with or without an enclosing rear frame, and it is suitable in furniture pieces which are either provided with arms or are armless.
In addition to the attributes described above, the invention is quite simple, reliable and effective.